fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Lets-a-go, Mario/Old Sprites
This is a database of sprites from the fangame Lets-a-go, Mario. They are free to use and credit is not required. Just don't claim as your own. There will be consequences. Mario's Sprites Mariobig.png|Super Mario mariosmall.png|Small Mario Mariofire.png|Fire Mario marioice.png|Ice Mario mariocape.png|Cape Mario mariohammer.png|Hammer Mario mariofreeze.png|Frozen Mario mariothunder.png|Thunder Mario mariocloud.png|Cloud Mario mariovortex.png|Vortex Mario mariobomb.png|Bomb Mario mariogold.png|Gold Mario mariobee.png|Bee Mario mariosuperball.png|Superball Mario marioboomerang.png|Boomerang Mario mario01.png|Mario colored like Wario mario02.png|Mario wearing green and orange mario03.png|Mario wearing blue mario04.png|Mario wearing white and black mario05.png|Mario wearing clothing based on his classic appearance Luigi's Sprites luigiLAGM.png|Luigi luigi2.png|Fire Luigi luigi3.png|Ice Luigi bombluigi.png|Bomb Luigi capeluigi.png|Cape Luigi luigi6.png|Thunder Luigi luigi7.png|Vortex Luigi luigi8.png|Silver Luigi luigi9.png|Frozen Luigi Wario's Sprites warionormal.png|Wario wariocharge.png|Wario Charging warioduck.png|Wario ducking wariojump.png|Wario performing a jump wariofire.png|Fire Wario warioice.png|Ice Wario wariobomb.png|Bomb Wario wariothunder.png|Thunder Wario wariovortex.png|Vortex Wario wariogold.png|Gold Wario wariofrozen.png|Frozen Wario Waluigi's Sprites waluigisprite.png|Waluigi firewaluigi.png|Fire Waluigi icewaluigi.png|Ice Waluigi waluigi4.png|Bomb Waluigi waluigi5.png|Thunder Waluigi waluigi6.png|Vortex Waluigi waluigi7.png|Silver Waluigi freezewal.png|Freeze Waluigi Daisy's Sprites 112-Modern Daisy.png|Daisy Rosalina's Sprites 195-Rosalina.png|Rosalina rosalinafire.png|Fire Rosalina rosalinaice.png|Ice Rosalina rosalinabomb.png|Bomb Rosalina rosalinathunder.png|Thunder Rosalina rosalinavortex.png|Vortex Rosalina Partner Sprites 352-Goombario.png|Goombario 353-Bombette.png|Bombette 417-Flurrie.png|Flurrie bibian.png|Vivian chompshark.png|Pocket Chomp Yoshi's Sprites babyhorse001.png|Green Baby Yoshi babyhorse002.png|Pink Baby Yoshi babyhorse003.png|Light Blue Baby Yoshi babyhorse004.png|Yellow Baby Yoshi babyhorse005.png|Purple Baby Yoshi babyhorse006.png|Orange Baby Yoshi babyhorse007.png|Brown Baby Yoshi babyhorse008.png|Red Baby Yoshi babyhorse009.png|Blue Baby Yoshi babyhorse010.png|White Baby Yoshi babyhorse011.png|Black Baby Yoshi babyhorse012.png|Golden Baby Yoshi Friendly and Misc. Characters 015-Peach.png|Peach Downloadable Characters mariasprite.png|Maria luisesprt.png|Luise Boovishell.png|Boovishell Dlc02.png|Tabooki Dlc01.png|Bombell Korby.png|Kirby. This sprite was also used in Kirby's Dreamland U Rokkuman.png|Megaman Mah.png|Kirbymariomega terryYEAH.png|Terry the Koopa lockeh.png|Locky sanic.png|Sonic amie.png|Amy Rose akabomuhei.png|Bob-omb Buddy roystar.png|Roystar Enemy Sprites Goombas goom1.png|Goomba Patakuribo.png|Paragoomba elitemakuribo.png|Spiked Goomba togekuribo.png|Elite Goomba goom2.png|Grand Goomba goombrata.png|Goombrat goombaandashoe.png|Shoe Goomba goomdiva.png|Goomdiver Koopas koppatroppa.png|Koopa Troopa paratroppu.png|Koopa Paratroopa beachkoppa.png|Beach Koopa supperkoppa.png|Super Koopa Hammer Bros. 006-Hammer Bro.png|Hammer Bro. ooboomerang.png|Boomerang Bro. oofire.png|Fire Bro. ooice.png|Ice Bro. oothunder.png|Thunder Bro. ooring.png|Ring Sis. ooball.png|Ball Bro. oobouncy.png|Bouncy Bro. oobowling.png|Bowling Bro. oomecha.png|Mecha Bro. EGGZ.png|Egg Bro. oopara.png|Para Bro. oobox.png|Box Bro. sumatron.png|Sumo Bro. Magikoopas Magigota.png|Magikoopa redmagikoopa.png|Red Magikoopa yellowmagigota.png|Yellow Magikoopa greenmagikoopa.png|Green Magikoopa minikamella.png|Purple Magikoopa minikamellapink.png|Pink Magikoopa minikamellawhite.png|White Magikoopa Shy Guys shyguyred.png|Shy Guy shyguyblue.png|Blue Shy Guy shyguyyellow.png|Yellow Shy Guy shyguygreen.png|Shy Guy Green flyman.png|Fly Guy glideguy.png|Glide Guy Beezoa.png|Beezo beezoy.png|Yellow Beezo snifote.png|Snifit snifoteG.png|Blue Snifit snifoteB.png|Grey Snifit snufite.png|Snufit Fattyface.png|Fat Guy deathguythenew.png|Death Guy Buyoyons Buyon.png|Buyon buyoyon.png|Buyoyon Buyon2.png|Pink Buyon buyoyon2.png|Pink Buyoyon Buyon3.png|Light Blue Buyon buyoyon3.png|Light Blue Buyoyon Buyon4.png|Yellow Buyon buyoyon4.png|Yellow Buyoyon Buyon5.png|Purple Buyon buyoyon5.png|Purple Buyoyon Buyon6.png|Orange Buyon buyoyon6.png|Orange Buyoyon buyonC.png|Brown Buyon buyoyonC.png|Brown Buyoyon Buyon7.png|Red Buyon buyoyon7.png|Red Buyoyon Buyon8.png|Blue Buyon buyoyon8.png|Blue Buyoyon Buyon9.png|White Buyon buyoyon9.png|White Buyoyon BuyonX.png|Black Buyon buyoyonX.png|Black Buyoyon Cherbils Cherbil.png|Cherbil Icecherbil.png|Ice Cherbil Poisoncherbil.png|Poison Cherbil Slowcherbil.png|Slow Cherbil Plants pla1.png|Piranha Plant pla2.png|Green Piranha Plant pla3.png|Nipper Plant 260-Twirlip.png|Twirlip 026-Panser.png|Panser Grass Enemies waddlewing.png|Waddlewing milde.png|Milde megamilde.png|Large Milde charlie2.png|Chargin' Chuck Desert Enemies 027-Pokey.png|Pokey sprity.png|Spiny tweetera.png|Tweeter corbat.png|Cobrat Spikemanfore.png|Spike 029-Porcupo.png|Porcupo angrysun.png|Angry Sun gaoa.png|Gao 476-Jawbus.png|Jawbus Beach Enemies catarataquackduck.png|Cataquack yurarinbo.png|Yurarin Underwater Enemies 004-Cheep Cheep.png|Cheep-Cheep 047-Big Bertha.png|Boss Bass und3.png|Big Bertha und4.png|Cheep-Chomp 005-Blooper.png|Blooper babbyblopper.png|Baby Blooper 048-Jelectro.png|Jelectro jellybeam.png|Jellybeam art5.png|Torpedo Ted cowfish.png|Mōgyo 088-Urchin.png|Urchin dragoneel.png|Dragoneel porcupineman.png|Porcu-Puffer Forest Enemies 606-Sockop.png|Sockop barneybubble.png|Barney Bubble bramballperkperk.png|Bramball biddyr.png|Red Biddybud biddyb.png|Blue Biddybud biddyg.png|Green Biddybud biddyp.png|Pink Biddybud biddyy.png|Yellow Biddybud Cave Enemies buzzyYO.png|Buzzy Beetle spiketopMAN.png|Spike Top busta.png|Buster Beetle stonebuzz.png|Stone Buzzy ninjiaasdfsddsdgsdgsdgs.png|Ninji Snow Enemies flurry.png|Flurry icemailad.png|Ice Milde fliprus.png|Fliprus brrrrrr.png|L'il Brrr icechomp.png|Ice Chomp I.C. letsagomario style.png|I.C. spindrift.png|Spindrift Icybass.png|Snow Bass Mountain Enemies 192-Monty Mole.png|Monty Mole Megamole.png|Mega Mole dinorhinolinobino.png|Dino Rhino Space Enemies revorring.png|Revoring Artillery Enemies art3.png|Bullet Bill art4.png|Missile Bill art1.png|Banzai Bill art2.png|Missile Banzai Bill bomuhei.png|Bob-omb kamikazebobomb.png|Kamikaze Bob-omb lethalbobomb.png|Lethal Bob-omb art7.png|King Bill megabomuhei.png|Bob-ulk rockyqwrenck.png|Rocky Wrench mecakopa.png|Mecha-Koopa Machine Enemies mekabonUGH.png|Mekabon Mrmagneto.png|Mr. Magnet Ghost Enemies ghos1a.png|Boo ghos1b.png|Boo Hiding ghos2a.png|Big Boo ghos2b.png|Big Boo Hiding darkboo.png|Dark Boo bombbooasfg.png|Bomb Boo boobuddy.png|Boo Buddy boobuddy2.png|Boo Buddy booblock.png|Boo Block stretch.png|Stretch eerie.png|Eerie scaredyrat.png|Scaredy Rat ghos3.png|Bēro ghos4a.png|Kyororo ghos4b.png|Quiroro ghos4c.png|Scorchoro ghostflame.png|Ghostflame drculas.png|Kurokyura booblah.png|Boo Blah Nostalgic Enemies eggplantwoman.png|Eggplant Man magiblot.png|Magiblot canonpig.png|Bomubomu canonpig2.png|White Bomubomu canonpig3.png|Black Bomubomu tamanoripu.png|Tamanoripu sproingoing.png|Sproing-Oing burt.png|Burt Sky Enemies 007-Lakitu.png|Lakitu amazingfyinbro.png|Amazing Flyin' Hammer Bro. parabeeeeeeeeeee.png|Parabeetle albatosswooo.png|Albatoss Lava and Castle Enemies podobo.png|Podoboo 046-Thwomp.png|Super Thwomp blargg1.png|Blargg blargg2.png|Mini Blargg magmaarghyo.png|Magmaargh trompedemega.png|Mega Grrrol spinytromp.png|Grrrol rotodiscl.png|Roto-Disc amps.png|Amp amp2.png|Big Amp bullyYEAH.png|Bully bonybeettle.png|Bony Beetle lilsparky.png|Li'l Sparky hotheadyo.png|Hothead lilcinder.png|L'il Cinder prongoseriously.png|Prongo Other Enemies ameboid.png|Ameboid 022-Phanto.png|Phanto phantoR.png|Phanto facing right chompchain.png|Chain Chomp nabbitLOL.png|Nabbit taptapthetaptapthetaptapthetaptap.png|Tap-Tap startricoinB.png|Star Tricoin (true form) startricoinA.png|Star Tricoin (disguised) Nossdairk.png|Nessdark minibowser.png|Koopa Kid Bosses newbowser.png|Bowser 062-Lemmy Koopa.png|Lemmy Koopa 058-Morton Koopa Jr..png|Morton Koopa Jr. 057-Larry Koopa.png|Larry Koopa 059-Wendy O. Koopa.png|Wendy O. Koopa 060-Iggy Koopa.png|Iggy Koopa 061-Roy Koopa.png|Roy Koopa 063-Ludwig Von Koopa.png|Ludwig Von Koopa koopalinsyo.png|Koopalings in the Koopa Clown Car 172-Bowser Jr..png|Bowser Jr. 056-Boom Boom.png|Boom Boom spikeboomboom.png|Spiked Boom Boom wingboom.png|Winged Boom Boom pompomf.png|Pom Pom wingpom.png|Winged Pom Pom reznorsprite.png|Reznor superreznor.png|Super Reznor Syrupcaptain.png|Captain Syrup captainsyrupUFO.png|Captain Syrup in her UFO syrupsnow.png|Captain Syrup's Blizzard Mech Non-Standard Bosses biddycrowned.png|Queen Biddybud Items and Objects Collectables starxiac.png|Star Coin Power-ups item1.png|Super Mushroom item2.png|1-UP Mushroom item21.png|Mini Mushroom item22.png|Mega Mushroom item5.png|Poison Mushroom item3.png|Fire Flower item18.png|Ice Flower item11.png|Superball Flower item19.png|Copy Flower Mixflowerfinally.png|Mix Flower item23.png|Speed Flower item24.png|Slow Flower item7.png|Frog Suit item9.png|Hammer Suit item8.png|Tanooki Suit item6.png|Super Leaf item10.png|P-Wing item14.png|Carrot item12.png|Cape Feather item13.png|P-Balloon item15.png|Wing Cap item16.png|Vanish Cap item17.png|Metal Cap item20.png|Koopa Shell item4.png|Starman item25.png|Pal Pill Blocks brix.png|Brick Block block3.png|Grab Block block1.png|? Block blockX.png|Rectangular ? Block block9.png|Used Block blockY.png|Rectangular Used Block block6.png|Note Block blockA.png|Donut Lift blockZ.png|Elongated Donut Lift block4.png|Triangle Block block5.png|Shield Block block7.png|On Block block8.png|Off Block blockB.png|Mario Block blockD.png|Luigi Block blockC.png|Wario Block blockE.png|Waluigi Block block2.png|Yoshi Block Objects pswitchlagm.png|P-Switch cratos.png|Crate fwola.png|Pink Flower flowa.png|Cyan Flower frola.png|Yellow Flower icesmall.png|Small Ice Block iceblock.png|Ice Block Tiles and Backgrounds newbg.png|Normal background bgsunset.png|Sunset background Nighttime.png|Night time Background tilesnormal.png|The early tiles, where the ground has a lot more grass. tilespipes.png|The Pipe Tileset castletiles.png|Castle Tiles tilesnow.png|Snow Tiles DLC Enemies Bosses virtualmario.png|Virtual Mario virtualluigi.png|Virtual Luigi virtualwario.png|Virtual Wario virtualwaluigi.png|Virtual Waluigi volta.png|Volt lavoradfg.png|Lavora ahlecksehmbehrkoopah.png|Alex Ember Koopa blackplague.png|Mini Black Plague blackplaguebig.png|Black Plague Birdos birdo1.png|Birdo gbirdo.png|Green Birdo cbird.png|Cyan Birdo birdo4.png|Yellow Birdo birdo5.png|Violet Birdo birdo6.png|Orange Birdo birdo7.png|Red Birdo birdo8.png|Blue Birdo birdo9.png|White Birdo birdoX.png|Black Birdo birdoXI.png|Violet Birdo Stack Cross Series Things Kirby laserkorby.png|Laser Kirby paintkorby.png|Paint Kirby MagnetkorbyB.png|Magnet Kirby Legend of Zelda Megaman cutman.png|Cut Man Sonic the Hedgehog Spikebonka.png|Spike Bonker Other Series Polls 'n' Progress HIATUS Category:Lets-a-go, Mario Category:Lists Category:Mario (series) Category:Galleries